convergence_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
ChromeSkull
ChromeSkull, real name Jesse Cromeans, is a major antagonist from [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Laid_to_Rest_(film) Laid to Rest.] He made his official debut in The Grand Hotel. Canon ChromeSkull is the primary antagonist of the Laid to Rest film series. Not much is known about ChromeSkull's early life. The only things that have been confirmed are that he was married at one point and this his real name is Jesse Cromeans. Pre-Convergence ChromeSkull's past is shrouded in shadows and is unknown to the public for the most part. He runs an organization that's composed of killers like himself with an assistant to handle the day to day things since Chrome's a selective mute. By chance he ended up running into the current Ghostface and nearly killed him. Convinced that he should take on Ghostface as a pupil and teach him how to be a better serial killer, Chrome took him under his wing and headed to Japan on business. Once there however, Chrome ended up getting dragged into Mickey's antics after the Ghostface Killer tried to murder Tsubomi Kido. Plot Involvement Laid to Rest Screaming Upon arriving in Japan, Chrome had originally gone there on business he had with the Yakuza. However, Mickey was entranced by a sixteen year old girl with red eyes and green hair, Tsubomi Kido. Deciding that she'd be the first of his victims here in Japan, he fooled the girl into following him and Chrome back to a house they claimed to be using for acting. Failing in his attempt to murder Kido, Mickey and Chrome attempted to lure Kido and her friends to an abandoned warehouse. Kido's friend's powers were too much for the serial killers however and they were swiftly defeated. Through multiple attempts to murder the superpowered teen and her friends, Ghostface was left paralyzed and Chrome got another splash of hydrochloric acid to the face. But that wouldn't stop ChromeSkull for long. The Grand Hotel Having gotten himself hooked up on painkillers before going to confront Kido and company, ChromeSkull managed to stagger up to his feet long enough to make an escape attempt with Mickey before the police caught them. Having had their getaway car sabotaged by Kido's friends however, it didn't seem like the two would be getting away, that is, until a little invitation fluttered their way. Arriving at the party with Mickey, ChromeSkull took a more pragmatic approach than his last outing and did his best to keep to himself. Mickey didn't follow this plan of action, deciding to be up and about interacting with whomever he pleased. This included the daughter of Mephisto, the drunkard Jeen, and even Kido. No violence was made between them due to Chrome calling Mickey off and there being more poignant matters needing to be attended to. Chrome left the event less than pleased after having to destroy his camera due to Monokuma messing around with it/having to restrain Mickey after the votes were nearly all on them. Epilogue(s) The Grand Hotel Mickey and Chrome left to explore Sal's and Wadonahara's world. Mickey ended up learning quite a bit about being a better serial killer. Eventually returning to their own world, Mickey and Chrome raided police station after police station to see if Tsubomi Kido had made any kind of travel to the United States or see if she'd been noted by any of the authorities. It is believed that ChromeSkull and Mickey were arrested and jailed at some point following the event thanks to Kido's efforts. Character Relationships * Ghostface (α) - Also known as Mickey Aliteri, he is the antagonist of Scream 2 who also debuted in Laid to Rest Screaming. Having overpowered Mickey back when they fought over a victim, it was only thanks to Mickey's quick thinking that Chrome didn't murder him right then and there. Ever since then the two have been partners with Chrome doing his best to reign in Mickey's habit of getting too overzealous with his kills. This extends to not really caring for revenge on Kido as it'd only slow them down and prevent them from getting additional victims. Chrome however is not ignorant of the fact that Mickey has worked hard to try and garner his respect. Although he still makes it clear from time to time that despite being partners, in the end both of them are serial killers, and killers don't have friends. * Tsubomi Kido - A major character from Kagerou Project who also debuted in Laid to Rest Screaming. Chrome would have thought very little of the teen had Mickey not taken a strange interest in her. Deciding to go along with Mickey's idea, it ended up landing Chrome in hot water as he was unable to fufill his obligations to the Yakuza due to getting acid splashed on his face/being forced on the run from the police. Despite this, Chrome holds no real grudge towards her. Trivia * As he is selectively mute, he primarily communicates through a phone where he types what he wants to say, similar to Celty Sturluson from the Durarara!! series. * Though ChromeSkull does not appear in Civil War, or otherwise is in any way involved, he and Ghostface are mentioned in passing in the aftermath by Makoto Naegi as having been recently arrested by the Coalition. * ChromeSkull appears in the non-canon side stories, Death Masks ''and [[Japanese Screaming Massacre|''Japanese Screaming Massacre]]. Category:Characters Category:Survivors Category:The Grand Hotel Category:Laid to Rest Screaming Category:Japanese Screaming Massacre Category:Death Masks